A second season: Part 5+6
by splash
Summary: A continuation of Parts 0-4. A new student arrives, the guys flirt with Shelby, is there maybe a new romantic interest for Daisy? Part 6 follows with a little romance between Peter Sophie and a new counselor who has a secret of his own...


****

A second season: Parts 5 and 6: Boyz 'n Girlz

By Splash

This is continued from Part 4: Self Discovery

Disclaimer and Series intro can be found in Episodes 0 and 1… Standard legalese applies…

Note: There has been discussion about Script vs. Prose format – I'm switching here to see how it goes. Let me know what you think. I'm also trying to post longer episodes… So I've combined what I had as parts 5 & 6 into this one.

* * *

Scene 1: Nighttime…

Back in the dorm Lindsay is tossing and turning having trouble sleeping. When she finally dozes off the nightmares return. "No, No… Get off of me, get away!" She wakes up shaking, drenched in sweat and checks to make sure she didn't wake Alexis again -- that's the last thing she needs. Luckily though Alexis is out cold. Lindsay puts on her shoes and jacket and head out of the dorm. 

It's early dawn as the sun slowly rises through the misty sky over the mountains. The morning peace calms her. Now she wishes Sarah _was_ here or even Daniel. She smiles. "I could tell him," she thinks, "Then again maybe he wouldn't understand, he is after all one of _them_. Then he'd hate me… No. I can't handle that. I could never tell him or anyone else." Lindsay wipes her tears determined not to think about it anymore.

An hour later Peter arrives in his office and sits down at his computer to work on the semi-annual report to Chloe and the corporation. He often wonders why he didn't push harder to buy the school back from them when he had the money. Instead, he invested some of it in the market to build more capital and the rest he secured in a scholarship fund, which is already stretched to its limits. Now he's trying to justify hiring another counselor!?! What is he thinking? Sure horizon needs more staff – no question Sarah could use some help occasionally – he just doesn't have the time with everything else – but there's not enough money for someone full time. How ever did Frank handle it all? 

His computer finishes booting and he logs on to check his email. He downloads the five messages to his computer. "The one from Chloe is probably reminding him about the report that one can wait. At least this time he isn't sick and is totally sober. Thanks to Sophie!" he smiles remembering last night with Sophie. "OK, one last email. Hmmm, this one has an attachment." He wonders what it could be? click, click He never bothers to check his emails with the new virus protection software the school got. The attachment begins to open. The computer whirs. The screen flickers then goes silent. Blue Screen. 

Sophie is in the lobby of the admin building sorting some files and straightening up when she hears Peter's cry of frustration. She wonders what it could be this early in the morning. "I know he's working on the report, but it's not like _last_ time," she thinks. Now worried she runs into his office. 

"What is it peter?" she asks. Peter looks defeated. 

"Look," he says as he turns the silent, blue computer screen to face Sophie. 

"I don't get it?" Sophie asks confused. 

"It crashed" Peter is losing his patience. 

"Yeah? So, can't you reboot it?" Sophie has never really been that good with computers. 

"I tried that already – again and again – It's like it just went dead," Peter is just staring at the machine not knowing what to do next when there's a knock at the door.

"What!" Peter calls gruffly. It's Steven. Great just what I need, thinks Peter. 

"I have my paper," says Steven noticing Peter's hostility this morning he thrusts the essay towards Sophie hoping to get out as fast as possible.

"I'll make sure Sarah gets it," Sophie assures him. 

"Whatever," and he leaves as quickly as he came in. Peter just shrugs, glad to have one less thing to deal with today. Steven is still a puzzle to Peter, Sophie and Sarah. Hopefully this essay will help clear up some things – that is, if he even wrote it himself.

Back in the yard, its mid-morning and the Ranger males are standing by the woodpile – they have the privilege of chopping wood this morning. The cliffhangers are playing soccer across the yard. Sam's been looking over their way and finally asks, "Who's the girl with the brown hair over there?" 

Steve trying to clarify which one, "The skinny one?" 

"No, the other one," Sam is totally intrigued by this girl. 

Surprisingly, Patrick seems to know and explains, "That's Daisy. She's pretty cool – she was the first person I met after my parents decided to abandon me here after summer camp." 

Sam eagerly questions Patrick about Daisy, "She have a boyfriend?" 

Patrick didn't ask he but wonders why Sam wants to know to which a flustered Sam snaps, "You have a problem with this?" Patrick shrugs, He's not sure yet.

"Me, I think we have the best chick in our group. You know I think Alexis is totally hot," Steven says trying to be cool. In unison Sam and Patrick sarcastically reply, "We know!" The rest of the Rangers roll their eyes. Little does Steve realize that he has become really annoying around Alexis. In an attempt to turn their annoyance away from him, Steve quips, "Danny boy there has a little friend too! (smootching noises) Oooh Lindsay…"

Dan: Shut-UP. We're _just_ friends!

Steve: The way she looks at you? I don't think _she _considers you as just a friend.

Daniel looks at the other two sitting there nodding in agreement. "How could I be so blind?" he wonders to himself before explaining to the group that she really not his type. Now, instead of dropping the subject the Rangers are _all _ interested. 

Steve asks, "So what is your type? We know its not those queers –we know you beat up a gay kid." 

Sam is really annoyed with his brother at this one, "Steve give it a rest!" he begs thinking that the last thing they all need is another fight. But before Sam can change the subject, Daniel responds calmly to Steve's accusation, "Yeah, so what if I did beat the kid up? He didn't have to go around prancing and telling everyone he was gay. Should've kept it to himself, we'd all be better off." Patrick was getting nervous now too – the tension in the air was so thick and this conversation was bothering him – after all his best friend from kindergarten, who moved away when they were five, had written a year ago explaining that he thought he might be gay. So in an attempt to get back to the subject of girls, Patrick asks the question again, "So, don't keep us in suspense Dan, What _is_ your type?"

As if on cue, Shelby looks over at the group of pathetic boys sitting at the picnic table arguing about something – "boys, they're all the same, well, except Scott" she thinks and smiles flirtatiously at the Ranger guys. 

The Rangers are watching the Cliffhangers play and when Shelby smiles over at them, Dan finally answers the looming question, "See that blonde, the one that just smiled? – Now she's a babe!" 

Patrick laughs, "Good luck man! I hear she's dating some guy who used to be a Cliffhanger and they were totally intense." 

Daniel smiles devilishly, "Well he's not here now is he?" 

Sam elbows Dan, "Hey here she comes – check it out…" The rangers in typical idiot guy fashion whistle at Shelby who has decided to see what these boys are all about.

Shelby, "Want to play some soccer?" She's standing there with her hands on her hips and chest pushed out, smiling at the boys as they all drool (even Dan, who's doing his best to fake it). They're all standing at this point and Steve pushes Dan out in front, "He Does…" 

Shelby's amused but also knows they need all the help they can get with Scott gone. So she agrees, "Cool, C'mon. We could use the help. With out Scott we're getting killed." 

Dan asks coyly, "Who's Scott?" 

This sends Shelby's mouth into a dreamy smile, "My boyfriend – he's a great athlete – he's back home though. He wanted to finish High School where he could play football. He's hoping to get a college scholarship." 

Flirting, Dan replies, "Oh, it's too bad – you know – that he's not here." 

Turning to look behind them they see that the rest of the Ranger males have tagged along like puppies. They all introduced themselves to the rest of the Cliffhangers, divide themselves up and start playing soccer. Patrick is totally relaxed now that _everything_ has been taken care of. He just wishes he could've seen the morning news or even a late-edition paper. "The mayhem must have been great this morning when government and businesses all started to open their emails!" he amuses to himself, "Yes, that would've been great to see!" 

Sam has managed to maneuver himself close to Daisy during the game and they've been laughing about something and it is beginning to annoy both David and Ezra. 

Daisy stops playing and turns to Sam, "You know, you're pretty funny." 

Sam laughs, "Just don't get me confused with my brother – he's a bit crazy." 

Intrigued by the idea of twins, Daisy probes Sam for more info, "Twins huh? Must drive you nuts to look at yourself all day long." This puts Sam in stitches, which royally irritates David prompting him to storm over to the two and interrupt the game. Everyone stops playing and just stops where they were to watch the jealous David make an ass of himself once again. 

"Wassssup?" David utters his favorite greeting to Daisy and Sam. Daisy, used to David's jealous nature by now, just introduces the two. This seems to prompt David to be an idiot again, "So you're Sam – hard to tell with twins – could be jerking us around."

Sam gives him and evil look and says, "You're right ya never know – comes in handy too."

David: Yeah, with the women, I bet.

Daisy just rolls her eyes. There are now three guys who seem to be interested in her. "This could be fun – too bad they're all dolts," she thinks to herself. To make things even better Ezra is on his way over. Daisy trying to preempt any more complications introduces Ezra to Sam, "Ezra this is Sam."

"Ah, Sam, of Sam and Steve – Liked the show the other day!" Ezra says trying not to sound jealous like David. Sam nods thanks, amused that they're still talking about the fight. Ezra turns to Daisy and asks, "So Dais, I was heading to lunch wannna join me?" 

"Sure…" Daisy replies and bids farewell to the other two as she heads to the lodge with Ezra. David and Sam look at each other as if they were totally confused at what just happened. 

Sam: Guess we eat now too?

David: Guess so. Should be interesting… (Sam gives David a confused look) I mean, uh, nutritional… 

They all look at David as if he had grown another head. Shelby turns to Daniel and amuses, "Well look at that, Daisy has her own flock of pathetic followers. Ridiculous – she needs to get on with it an pick somebody already." 

"We're not jealous are we?" Daniel teases Shelby and motions for her to join him at lunch and they all head into the lodge. 

In the lunchroom, Lindsay is sitting at a small table by herself. She had been writing in her journal and missed the soccer game. She looks up as the rest of the gang enters. Daniel is flirting with Shelby and doesn't see Lindsay sitting by herself. This really hurts her feelings and tears start to well up in her eyes. "I will not cry" she keeps repeating to herself, "I should've known a gorgeous guy like that would never want a geek like me!"

Back in Peter's office the broken computer has been pushed aside so that he can deal with the new admit who has arrived a day early. Sarah and Sophie have done the admit together, finding no drugs or anything dangerous. The young girl's name is Grace. She is just sitting there staring at Peter with her soft brown eyes and hair all mussed up as though she didn't care. She's scared but is desperately trying to hide this from the staff. Grace knows that no one in that room has a clue what she is hiding and if she can help it they will never find out – she promised she'd never tell or else Mark might get hurt and she can't let that happen!

"So Grace," Peter starts, "now that you've gotten the speech from Sarah and Sophie do you have any questions?"

"Like when's lunch?" Grace asked quickly, trying to keep the conversation light but not knowing what else to say.

Sarah answered this time, "I'll take you to the dining hall when we're done here – The rest of your group, the Rangers, are probably already there. We can settle you into the dorm after we eat." She gestures to Grace to follow her out of the office figuring that there will be plenty of time to talk later and it is obvious she doesn't want to say anything right now. Peter stops them for a second to suggest that Lindsay could be Grace's buddy for the first few days. Sarah agrees that this might be good for both of them – especially Lindsay, it might help her open up and actually be part of the group. Sarah and Grace leave the office shutting the door behind them.

Sophie and Peter watch them go through the window and then Sophie asks where Grace's parents were to which Peter replies, "They couldn't leave fast enough!"

"Really?" this surprises Sophie although its not the first time parents have dropped off their kid and ran. Sometimes the parents are more screwed up than the kids she thinks.

Peter continues, "They were pretty uncomfortable – I couldn't even convince them to wait to say goodbye. It's not all that surprising, but too bad. Hopefully we can get them to visit in a few weeks – I think some family counseling might help in this case, but we'll see how things progress as Grace settles in."

Back at lunch, Sarah spies Lindsay sitting alone at a table across the room from the rest of the group and Brings Grace over to her. "Lindsay, this is Grace Hoffman. Grace this is Lindsay. She'll be your buddy for the first few days to help you get settled in." Grace just shrugs her shoulders like she doesn't care, but Lindsay is excited. "This is totally cool," Lindsay thinks to herself, "I thought only older students were buddies – must mean Sarah really likes me! Cool." Sarah brings her back to the now, "Lindsay? Why aren't you sitting with the rest of the group?"

"I was here first," Lindsay snaps, "They could've joined me if they wanted." Then realizing the self-pity act was pretty stupid, she continued with a sigh after a short pause, "Well, I guess I could've joined them – this _is _kind of a small table." Sarah smiled glad to see Lindsay realized she could've (and probably should've) joined the rest of the group. Turning back to Grace, Sarah suggested that they grab some food and join Lindsay thinking that the big table with all the Cliffs and the Rangers might be a bit intimidating for the first day. Grace follows Sarah to the lunch line to get their food.

Back at the big table, the Cliffs and the Rangers are all laughing and eating lunch. Ezra is the first to notice the new student and whispers loudly, "Look Newbie at one o'clock" motioning to Grace. 

Shelby rolls her eyes, "Hope she's not in our group."

Juliette: Why not? I'd like to have another woman in our group. I miss Kat."

Daisy: No Way a Newbie could replace Kat!

Shel: I'll Second that!

Sam: She's talking to Sarah so she's probably with us. 

Patrick: Plus we're a little short on women here.

Steve: _I_ have all _I_ need! (nudging Alexis)

They all start laughing at Steve. Alexis starts fuming, "Give it a rest already – I'm NOT interested!"

Auggie: You tell him girl.

Steve to Auggie: I don't need this kind of help…

Auggie: No man, you need TOO much help!

Again laughter erupts from the table and Steven just sinks down into his chair defeated.

After lunch the Rangers are all milling about in the yard except for Grace who is unpacking. Sam is at the picnic table writing a letter, when Lindsay sits down. "Leftie huh?" she asks Sam.

Sam: Yeah what of it?

Lindsay: Nothing – Just thought identical twins were truly identical.

Sam: What?

Lindsay: Well your brother's a righty.

Sam: No, he's a lefty too. Pitches lefty, golf's lefty, writes lefty…

Lindsay: Oh…

Sam shakes his head and goes back to his letter. Lindsay is now confused and her thoughts start racing to make sense of it all, "Steve showed me his right hand… it was the hurt one… I know it was… but Sam says he's a lefty? Why would he lie? No, Sam didn't lie – he had no reason to. Steve did though… why didn't he save the trouble and just not write the essay. Damn! I should tell Sarah. No, then _I'd_ get in trouble. Maybe I should confront Steve… tell Sam… yes that's what I'll do I'll tell Sam… He'll know why."

Lindsay: Sam…

Sam: yeah what?

Lindsay: Steve told me he was right handed

Sam: So? (He stops writing his letter and looks up at Lindsay puzzled)

Lindsay: He said that's why he couldn't write his essay, because his right hand was hurt.

Sam (finally realizing what was going on): You didn't write it for him did you?

Lindsay: Sort of…

Sam: Aw Lindsay. I'm sorry he dragged you into this.

Lindsay: What?

Sam: Look it's nothing – Just don't do it again – no matter what he offers or threatens. OK?

Lindsay (nodding in agreement): What are you going to do?

Sam: I don't know yet, but something and soon. I've had enough. It was one thing when I was the one writing his papers, but now… It's not fair to you or anyone else – especially not to him. He has to face it sooner or later. 

Sam gathers his papers and storms off. Lindsay is still not sure what exactly happened, but she is beginning to realize that she's been used and she's not going to let that happen again. 

****

More story below: Girl's night out and a new counselor? An all adults episode with a little romance…

* * *

****

A second season: Part 6: Dysfunctional Adults

By Splash

This is continued from Part 5: Boyz 'n Girlz

Tacked on Part 6 here instead of posting the two separately... Let me know if it gets too long this way... 

* * *

It is still the same day (as in Part 5) but late afternoon and focuses mainly on the adult story lines. Sarah is seen in the yard talking to several Rangers. When the conversation ends she heads towards the lodge. Lindsay and Grace are sitting by the fire pit talking. Sophie comes up the path from the dorms looking for Sarah. 

  


Sophie: So how's it going with those two? (nodding towards Grace and Lindsay)

Sarah: Well, They seem to be hitting it off ok.

Sophie: You sound surprised?

Sarah: Well, Lindsay hasn't been very out-going up to now. So I didn't know how they'd get along. I think maybe they're both a bit scared of Alexis so they've found some common ground.

Sophie: Maybe… Also could be that _you _asked her to help out – Lindsay totally idolizes you.

Sarah: Huh? You think? (Sarah has totally missed the signs) I guess I missed that.

Sophie: It's ok – just keep an eye on it. It happens pretty often – students begin to really respect and even idolize their teachers or counselors. As long as it doesn't get out of hand or obsessive everything is OK. 

Sarah (still a bit unsure): Yeah, I guess…

Sophie changes the subject, "You on tonight?"

Sarah: Nope! First night off this week – and last for the next few weeks if Peter doesn't hire another counselor soon!

Sophie asks Sarah if she has dinner plans and she says no, so Sophie continues, "How about dinner tonight at Peter's place?" and Sarah accepts the invite.

Sophie, "Great – It'll just be us girls. Peter is on assignment with the budget – trying to find the money for that extra counselor."

"Just one request?" Sarah asks, "No talk about kid's problems and NO Meatloaf!" This has the two of them laughing pretty hard.

"We had meatloaf like four times this week already, didn't we?" Sophie trying to remember, or forget the weeks menu. 

"Yeah, I heard cook was in a bad mood," Sarah replied, "Maybe we should have her join group some day? Might help her mood _and _our stomachs…" 

"OK no meatloaf – just some fish on the grill and plenty of ice cream!" Sophie says laughing at the thought of another meatloaf dinner. Sarah is happy not to have to eat Horizon food for another meal and also interested in getting to know Sophie better so she agrees to dinner, "Seven sound good?"

Sophie: Sound's Great! 

Sophie is warming up to Sarah, her bubbly personality has calmed a bit in the last two weeks. It helps that Sarah hasn't been getting that much sleep and has her hands full with her group. Sarah had it pretty good with her summer group, only six kids, two of which were just dumped here because their parents wanted to travel through Europe for a few weeks. Now she has seven tough kids – not street tough, but layered with a hard exterior shell that will take some work to break. Sophie makes a mental note to keep an extra eye on the tall girl Alexis – she could be big trouble picking fights with the guys and Sarah seems to have trouble dealing with her calmly. Last thing we need is another counselor to get attacked. (Again thanks Mary for Kat's storyline – check out "A Season for Change" if you haven't already and want to know…) 

  
  


Scene changes to Peter sitting at his desk playing with his pencil and day dreaming. The office door is open. A Tanned rough looking man pokes his head in. He hasn't showered in a while and his beard is scruffy, but it is obvious the man is in excellent physical condition and quite attractive. He is wearing a heavy pack on his back which he begins to take off as he enters the office.

"You Peter?" inquires the stranger.

Startled by the voice and the look of the man in the doorway, Peter responds curiously, "Yes, What can I do for you?"

The stranger approaches Peters desk and extends his hand to shake Peter's. Peter in turn stands and looks closely at the man, noticing a gentle pair of blue eyes, and extends his hand in return. "I'm Graham Johnson, we spoke on the phone a few weeks ago?" His handshake is quite firm.

Peter thinks for a moment, "that name is familiar", before responding out loud, "Oh Yes, Hi. I'm Peter Scarborough." They shake hands again as if the last two minutes never happened. Peter is relieved that this man is not some total stranger who has been roaming about the campus, but is still curious about why he looks so dishevled.

"Sorry I didn't call first but I've been hiking near by for the last few days and figured I'd just stop in. You have to forgive the appearance – I'm not usually so scruffy. It's been about seven days since I've last seen anyone else and shaving tends not to be a priority in the woods," Graham explains somewhat embarrassed and hoping he doesn't smell too bad.

"So you're camping alone?" Peter is concerned since it's not so safe with all the bears around the woods, but is relieved at Graham's explanation.

"Yes, sort of (holding up his cell phone) I call my Aunt every night at 7:30 to check in. If she doesn't hear from me by 8, she calls search and rescue. She's a little over protective," Graham explains. They both laugh at this then Graham continues, "I've been hiking these woods since I was five. I grew up here in Agnes and my father loved to take me camping. Anyway I heard you were in need of another counselor. Is that still the case?"

"Well yes and no," Peter pauses before defending his comment "Yes we need one – no we don't have the money for a full time counselor."

"That's ok – As I said on the phone I'm not in this for the money and I have free room and board with my Aunt in town – so whatever you can manage, I'll take." Graham was sounding a bit cocky at this point and be realized it just in time, "That is, _if _you're interested in hiring me."

"I talked with Skip last week. He said he figured you come through offering to take the job before its offered to you – but he also said you're really good with the kids and in the mountains," Peter chuckled, this guy seems quite sure of himself…

"Sounds like Skip. How is he doing – Its been a few months – I should call him when I get back to civilization" Graham smiles remembering the YMCA where he and Skip worked in Seattle.

"Skip is still running the Y program as usual – said the kids really miss you"

"I miss them too, but I don't miss that city," Graham replied.

"Look Graham, Skip said you haven't been known for seeing things through. I can't do this unless you can promise to stick around," Peter cautioned.

"I'm not going anywhere this time. I am ready to set down roots back here in Agnes where I grew up. My only family is here and I'm tired of running from my past _and_ my present," admitted Graham quietly.

Peter saw the look in Graham's eyes, he was being honest – he did want to make a serious go at setting down roots. Peter acquiesced, "OK I'll see what I can do with the budget and I'll let you know. Meanwhile where can I reach you?"

Graham smiled, "I'll be at my Aunt's place right next to the Sheriff's station. Here's her number – though she's on the phone a lot. So if you can't get through try Curtis at the station, he'll get me the message eventually."

Peter sensed Graham's animosity towards Curtis and wondered where it came from, "Sounds good; I'll let you know." _After_ I talk with Curtis, he thinks silently.

"OK I'd better go clean up before I scare anyone to death… Later!" Graham turns to leave picking up his backpack and strutting though the door as if he'd just won the jackpot.

Later that night, Peter stops by Rusty's looking for Curtis. He's finished the budget, but wants to make sure he's doing the right thing by hiring Graham. His credentials definitely speak for themselves but Peter's concerned about how he'll be with the kids – maybe he's too cocky and self-assured. That won't help them open up and definitely won't help Sarah control them any better. He opens the door to Rusty's and steps over the threshold spying Curtis talking to Annie at the bar. He heads over to the bar and Annie looks up, "Hi Peter."

Peter (nodding a hello to the both of them): Annie… Curtis… nice night?

Curtis: Kind of late to be getting home? (sarcastically) Where's your better half?

Peter: Actually I was kicked out of my own house tonight – something about girl's night.

Annie: Yeah, I was supposed to go – sounded like fun – but I couldn't get anyone to cover the restaurant.

Curtis: Sounds scary. (This gives both of the guys a good laugh and draws a scowl from Annie so he changes the subject quickly) How's the school?

Peter: Better, The summer program really helped our finances. I'm thinking of hiring a new counselor full time. Actually you might know him, he grew up here in Agnes. His name is Graham Johnson.

"Yeah his aunt lives next door to the station" Curtis scowls, "I always thought it odd though them letting him work with those boys at the Y in Seattle."

Peter and Annie look puzzled by what Curtis just said, prompting Peter to ask, "Why?"

Uncomfortable discussing this topic Curtis squirms a bit before answering Peter, "You know… because he's a little weird?" and with this Curtis extends his arm with a limp wrist insinuating that Graham is gay.

"Curtiss!" snaps Annie, "Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's not good with kids!"

Flustered Curtis continues to dig his hole even deeper, "I didn't mean… just that I thought it odd they would let him…" Annie just glares at him even harder and he tries again to fix it, "Ok, ok… I'm sure he's fine with the kids."

Annie explains to Peter, "You see, Graham dated Curtis's sister in high school before he figured out that he was gay."

"Yeah broke her heart when he left," Curtis interrupted.

"I think she got over it – happily married for 6 years, two great kids. She seems fine to me," Peter teased Curtis.

"Well she got over it _eventually_ but at first she was devastated," Curtis remembers, "It wouldn't have killed him to be honest with her before running off to Seattle."

"Sometimes it's hard to talk to the people we care about the most," Peter tried to explain, "and in Graham's case I can even understand – not saying he was right not to say anything." Curtis wasn't convinced but shrugged his shoulders as if he was giving up arguing for now. So Peter continued, "So Graham's gay, broke your sister's heart, left town without telling anyone eight years ago, but other than that he's a stand-up guy?"

"That about sums it up!" Annie conferred. 

Peter had the info he'd been looking for and wanted nothing more than to get home to see what the two girls were up to so he concluded, "Thanks guys, looks like Horizon has itself a new counselor. Curtis, if you see Graham, can you let him know I'd like him to stop by Horizon tomorrow sometime?"

"Sure, if I see him" Curtis conceded.

"Night Peter" Annie said as he turned to leave waving goodnight to them both. Once Peter was out of earshot Annie turned back to Curtis and scolded him, "Curtis, I can't believe you're not over Graham dumping your sister all those years ago! _She's_ been over it for years."

"I just don't like to see my sister hurt," Curtis replied defensively.

"Such a softie for the women in your life, huh?" Annie replied gently teasing him. This causes him to blush, "Especially you and Gracie…" They smile at each other. It's obvious that there's more going on here than we know about and its all good. 

Back at Peter's house Sophie and Sarah have finished dinner and are talking about anything and everything that doesn't take too much energy – nothing too deep or emotional tonight, just wild adventure tales and happy memories. There's a blissful calmness about the room and the two women seem to be enjoying each other's company without really getting to know the other too well. The subject turns to Sophie and Peter's engagement. Sarah asks a lot of questions that Sophie isn't ready to answer – especially the "when" question. Peter hasn't set a date and well, there's the subject of the engagement ring. Sophie knows that she this shouldn't bother her, but it does. She recollects the tale of the proposal, minus the personal information about her not being able to have kids, just mentioning that in the end she proposed outside the kid's MORP under the meteor shower. It was one thing to tell Peter about her condition, and then there was Shelby and Daisy who just wouldn't give up until they had the truth, but here she wasn't ready to volunteer that kind of information to an almost stranger. Sarah's voice brought her back from her thoughts, "Sounds romantic! I'm sure he'll figure out the date soon enough. You know men!" Sophie did, and she knew Peter, he didn't say anything, but she was sure that Peter was disappointed that she couldn't have kids. And with that thought Peter walked through the door. Sophie quietly sighed relief that this line of questioning was over, for now…

"Speak of the Devil," mused Sophie as she got up to kiss him hello.

"What were you girls up to?" He asked a bit nervously, though not really wanting to know.

"Talking about you." Sarah teased.

"Soph…???" Peter turned to look at her for an explanation.

"Oh don't worry Peter, your secret's safe," Sophie explained.

"My secret?" Now Peter _was_ worried – until Sarah explained, "Sophie told me about the cake fiasco. Let's just say I won't be eating any baked goods a la Scarborough anytime soon!" 

Peter smiled in relief, "Not a problem, I won't be baking again anytime soon. Anyway Soph, you never even tasted it!"

"No," she replied, "but the kids did and they still talk about it to this day. That one will go down in Mt. Horizon history!" They all laugh at this. 

Sarah looks at her watch and says, "OK I should get going – I still have to ride back to Rusty's." She picks up her bike helmet and checks her lights, "All set – I'll see you two tomorrow!" They both say good night and walk her to the door. Sarah picks up her mountain bike and peddles off into the night.

Peter grabs sophie gently around the waist and pulls her back in the house shutting the door behind them, "Looks like you two had fun tonight?" This provokes a sly "maybe" smile from Sophie but no comment so he continues changing the subject, "I hired a new counselor."

"Can we afford that?" Asks Sophie concerned about their already strapped budget.

Peter nodded yes explaining, "I looked over the budget and we can afford half salary and still have enough for those little unforeseen items. He said he's not so worried about the money, and I figure we'll have some more next summer from what I invested and Chloe's looking into some corporate donations – even talking about starting an Alumni fund. Anyway we could really use the help."

"Sarah needs some help," Sophie declared.

"Why do you say that?" Peter knew Sarah was having a tough time with the seven kids and had already planned on assigning Graham to The Rangers; but he still wanted to hear Sophie's take on the situation, as he trusted her opinion, even though he rarely let her know that.

"Well, Sarah had a tough time dealing with Steve and Alexis. She doesn't handle their aggression very well – it frustrates her that she can't control them," Sophie analyzes, "Plus with Grace now, and the other two that are coming, Even I couldn't handle all of them at once seven days a week without your help, and you _can't _be everywhere!"

"I know, but I like to try!" Peter replied, "So it's settled – I'll put Graham with Sarah and the Rangers. She does have her hands full with all those boys! And I'll talk to her about dealing with Steve and Alexis better. How are the rest of the Ranger's doing?"

Sophie rambled off what she had gathered from Sarah, "Steve and Alexis you know about; I'm not sure about Sam; Lindsay's opened up a bit and Patrick is participating with the group more; but Daniel still won't talk about what happened."

"Well, Graham will have his hands full there," Peter thought out loud.

"What make's you say that?" Sophie asked confused.

"Graham's gay," Peter remarked frankly.

"Really? Think Daniel will handle it the same way as he did at home?" Sophie asked.

Peter thought a moment before responding, "At first glance you can't tell whether Graham's gay or not, but apparently he's pretty open about it now."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No I got that idea from Annie – Graham grew up here in Agnes. Turns out he dated Lauren, Curtis's sister, in High school before he figured out he was gay – he then up and left before senior prom without telling anyone goodbye and he's been in Seattle since. Said he's looking to set down permanent roots back here. He's good with kids and knows these mountains better than anyone on staff."

"Must have been tough growing up in a small town like this wondering if you were gay. I'm sure he'll be fine at Horizon, even with Daniel, after all we do stress accepting everyone as they are," Sophie said as if she was trying to convince herself that it'd be ok.

"Okay. Enough work for tonight! I have you all to myself and I intend to take full advantage of it," Peter said suggestively.

This peaked Sophie's curiosity, "hmmm… what did you have in mind?"

Peter, "Well…" as he pulled her in close and started kissing her. They moved slowly to the couch as if they were two awkward high schoolers attempting to dance by shifting from one foot to the other, all the while still locked in a deep kiss. Sophie backed into the couch and Peter slowly lowered her to the cushions. Bending to sit beside her, he winces slightly at the pain in his bad knee – even that's not stopping him tonight. Sophie slowly takes off Peter's shirt undoing one button at a time before slipping it back off his shoulders exposing his bare chest. His shirt drops to the floor and Peter begins to lift the tight T-shirt Sophie is wearing over her head, he pauses to kiss her lips, happy that she hasn't tried to stop him this time and that she seems as eager as he does to finish what they've started. We fade to darkness… (trying to keep PG for now…)

****

Next time on "A Second Season": Peter hires Graham and tells him about Daniel's past; the Ranger set out on a final quest before classes start which will help reveal several student's secrets. (Feels like a soap opera here…)


End file.
